Forgotten Soldier
by Silent Pandemonium
Summary: Forgot?" Miguel snaps, his eyebrow is twitching; he looks like he could kill Julia right now, hell I feel like killing her right now. Aaron just smiles, he always does.
1. Part I

Like the summary says, just a little reminder that there are four members in the Battalion.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, the Titanic or Police Academy Six.

* * *

**Forgotten Soldier: Part I **

"Please just come with us Aaron, Julia won't mind I'm sure." Mathilda was pleading, I quickly had to look away, she was using _those _eyes again, the ones that could make all three of us do everything for her, I loved her like a sister but this time I would not, I _could _not give in.

Aaron smiled, he _always_ smiled.

"I can't go to a party to which I'm not invited Mattie, just go and have fun, I'll be fine."

Fine my ass.

"But Aaron, I'm sure Julia didn't mean it like that, I think she just…"

"Forgot?" Miguel snaps, his eyebrow is twitching; he looks like he could kill Julia right now. Hell, _I'm _feeling like killing her right now and I'm not exactly one of the most aggressive people around. The reason for Miguel's and my mutual murderous thoughts? Julia Fernandez, or to be more precisely her sweet sixteenth birthday party to which our team is invited save for one, Aaron. She just came up to us last week and gave us our invitations, with him standing right next to us! She ignored him completely and if it hadn't been for Mathilda being such good friends with her, I would have ripped that frilly pink piece of glittery paper right then and there.

"Just leave it captain, all three of you leave it, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"It isn't nothing Aaron!" I hate it when he does this, when he just shrugs and pretends he doesn't care, like _he_ is nothing. Oh, I know he cares, we all do, we all saw that flicker of hurt when Julia skipped him and just continued to chatter to the rest of us.

He shrugs, "I really don't see what you're all going on about, I don't even _like_ parties." None of us do Aaron, Mattie and me are both too shy to loosen up and Miguel doesn't like complete strangers coming up to him, which always happens.

"Besides," he grins, "There's a great movie on TV tonight which I wouldn't wanna miss for anything." We've seen enough of his real grins to know that this one is fake, he has one of those grins that makes others smile too, when he really grins his whole face lifts up and his eyes start to sparkle, God knows how many times he has cheered us up with simply grinning. Most people however would have been convinced by that grin, he's a great actor, the best of our team I think. Sure, all four of us can lie like the best, but he always was the one to safe our necks whenever coach Barthez caught us doing something he didn't like, and believe me, to fool someone like Barthez you had to be good.

"Don't…" Miguel bites his tongue and looks away; I knew what he wanted to say. "Don't use those bloody movies as an excuse Aaron." You know those comedies in which the jokes are so bad that you start laughing at how lame they are instead of the actual joke itself? Aaron loved them, and whenever we went out and he was to be left behind he would use them so we wouldn't feel guilty.

"I said leave it you three, now go or you're going to be late, I'll be okay seriously."

Miguel opened his mouth again but I cut him off.

"I'm not going either, you all know how I feel in large groups so one party per week is more than enough for me." Apparently Raul did not agree with his sister's guest list so he was hosting his party coming Saturday, a party to which _every _beyblader was invited and not only _the popular ones,_ or those _in the clique, _it sounds like something out of a bloody high school movie now I think of it.

"Claude you really don't have to stay for me, I told you…"

"That you'll be fine yeah, we got it but I just don't want to go." That wasn't a lie, from the moment Julia treated one of my best friends like garbage I decided that I didn't want to go, Miguel felt the same but he didn't want Mattie to go to that party on her own.

"That's settled than, now we need to go before," he looked at his watch, "scratch that we're going to be late but if we go now it can still be fashionable Mattie."

Mathilda had almost closed the door before Aaron's shout made her freeze.

"Good luck with limey!"

Miguel and I shared a confused look. Limey? Judging by the nice tomato shade of red her face had become and the small smile Mathilda knew what he meant.

She mumbled a small thanks before closing the door.

I blinked and looked at the still sniggering Aaron.

"Limey?"

"You'll know in time," he said as we walked into the living room, "In fact I think you'll know when they come back, at least I hope it for Mattie."

"C'mon, just one hint."

Shaking his head he laughed.

"I'm not telling you Claude."

"Pretty please?"

"I promised Mattie to keep my mouth shut."

"Fine I'll wait till tonight but if I don't know it by then I'll haunt you till you tell me."

Snickering he settled himself on the couch.

"Good luck with that."

"Hhmp." He wouldn't tell me, no matter how much I'd pester him, that was the reason Mattie always went to him first, he never broke a promise, if he said he'd shut up he'd shut up.

I heard him turn on the TV while I went into the open kitchen.

"Do you want a beer?"

"No thanks, but could you bring a bottle of water?"

"Sure," I gritted my teeth, always the damn water; he hadn't drunk anything else since Julia's invitation. None of us spoke about it but we knew that Aaron was sensitive about his weight. The thing with Aaron is that he likes _good _food, not the artery clogging junk most people would expect, he just ate too much of it. He immediately eats five apples instead of one, but whenever something liked this happened, when someone excluded him because of his appearances he would start eating half of what a normal person ate and the only thing he would drink was water. Oh, I know that Julia didn't invite him because of his looks, take me for instance. Julia and I aren't friends, I can't even remember ever having a real conversation with her, and I'm not exactly one of those that lit up a party but she still invited me. Why? Because for some reason she thinks I'm worthy of that bloody clique of hers.

Flopping down next to him, I tossed him his water.

"So what're we watching?"

"The Titanic."

I choke on my beer.

"What?"

"The Titanic," his face is completely serious.

"You're joking are you?"

He gives me an incredulous look, "What's wrong with the Titanic?"

"Nothing but, why?"

Aaron snorts, "The thing has eleven Oscars, it has to be good."

I just stare, my mouth is hanging wide open but he ignores me, his eyes are glued to the TV.

About ten minutes later he starts laughing uncontrollably.

The only thing I can do is blink, did I miss something? What the hell is so funny about a vault?

"You, you, I can't believe you fell for that!" He wheezes between fits of laughter.

My mouth must have fallen to the floor by now, he's clutching his stomach and I can see tears of laughter.

"Your face was priceless!"

"Uhh…" My vocabulary seems to have shrunken to that one sound.

Still shaking he grabs the remote and changes the channel.

"You really thought we were going to watch the Titanic?"

"Uhh, yes."

He shakes his head grinning.

"You're way to easy Claude; we're going to watch Police Academy Six."

We stare at each other and before I know it I'm laughing too, tears are actually rolling down my cheeks and my stomach hurts so much that I _have _to clutch it.

When the movie ends I'm still grinning like a loon, not because of the movie, it was just as bad as I thought it was going to be (but then again what can you expect from a comedy with six sequels?), but because of Aarons comments.

"Aaron?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you say we were going to watch the Titanic?"

He frowned while sipping from his beer. (He dropped the water after the second commercial, if everything stays okay I think he will be eating normally again by Thursday.)

"You needed to cheer up, there was something on your mind and you would have been brooding the whole night if I hadn't distracted you from it."

It was true, after that laughing fit I hadn't had a single thought about Miss Almighty's party.

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about me, as long as I have the three of you I'll be fine."

"But what she did was just low! There are things that you just can't do Aaron, and she did…"

"Claude, I don't even want to be liked by someone like her, just let her do whatever the hell she wants and forget it."

That was what he did best, he made people forget. With one comment he could crack someone up and make them forget their troubles just for a little while.

"Aaron?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for distracting me."

He just gives me a smile.

"No problem."

We sit in silence for a while, staring at the blank television screen and sipping from our beers.

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"You do know that if Miguel ever hears about this sappy cheesy moment thingy we're never going to live it down do you?"

I can feel the corners of my lips turn up as I reply.

"Then I suggest we just forget."

We look at each other and he starts grinning too, a real grin, the one with which his eyes sparkle and his cheeks are filled with dimples.

"I think that is a very good suggestion Tackleberry."

This time I'm the first who bursts out laughing, he follows shortly.


	2. Part II

**Forgotten Soldier: Part II**

"What sappy cheesy moment thingy?"

They stare at me in shock.

Claude is the first to recover, "What the hell have you been doing?"

I shrug and mumble something unintelligible as I sink down on the coffee table in front of them.

"You what!" Aaron practically growls, "You punched Tala? Holy shit you could just have told us you we're suicidal."

"He deserved it!"

Aaron just rolls his eyes, "That jerk deserves a lot of things but that doesn't mean you're the one to give it to him. Now go and sit on the couch and I'll look if I can find that first aid kit."

"Why did you punch him?" Claude asks softly while we listen to the sounds of Aaron moving around the bathroom.

"He called Aaron a walking piece of lard."

I don't look up at him; instead I stare at my bloodied knuckles. Tala's blood or mine? I don't know, my memory is a bit blurred and I'm aching everywhere.

Claude hisses, "That…"

He was cut off by Aaron's triumphant "Found it!"

We both look up as Aaron enters the room again, the first aid kit clutched underneath his arm as he is carrying a small tub filled with water.

Placing the tub on the coffee table he sighs, "Why is it that whenever I'm not around you end up in a fight Miguel?"

I shrug for an answer, it is true, I'm a hothead by nature and there are only three people who can really calm me down, my aunt, my uncle and Aaron.

"Now let's see what damage Tala has done to you."

I don't struggle as he takes my face in his hands and starts to exanimate me, after all he has done it countless of times before. I even close my eyes as he gingerly touches the sore spot on my head, the practiced movements with which he tends after my wounds making me remember the first time we met. I think I was about ten at the time; my temper had gotten me into a beybattle with four of the neighborhood bullies and I was losing badly until out of nowhere a black blade shot forward and knocked one of them out. Even though I couldn't see his blader the black blade continued to help me and soon enough only Dark Gargoyle and that mysterious blade were left spinning. "You okay kid?" When I spun around I saw Aaron for the first time, he was leaning against a three, his dark eyes filled with worry. He took me to his place where he cleaned out and bandaged the cuts I had gotten during the fight. In eight years our friendship hasn't changed that much, he tries to keep me out of fights but if needed he always is there to fight beside me and if he isn't present he always is the one to patch me up afterwards.

I wince as he applies the disinfectant to the cut on my brow.

"I hope it was worth it." Claude and I stare at him in confusion.

He just rolled his eyes, "You've got a split lip, several bruises, a swollen cheek, two black eyes and a bump the size of an egg, was punching Tala worth it?"

"He has a black eye," I look down at my hands again, the blood is gone and I can't see any wounds so it must've been Tala's.

"That's one for Miguel and ten for Tala."

"He might have a bloody nose too."

"That really settles the score captain."

"Believe me it was worth it." He looks at me skeptically but I only smile. Defending a friend like Aaron? Oh, the cuts and bruises were definitely worth it, Aaron was a friend worth fighting for.

"If you say so, do you have any other complaints?"

"I'm a bit dizzy and I think that lasagna we had for dinner was a bit funky…"

"You mean you're nauseous?"

"Yeah a bit."

"Damn it Miguel! It's called a concussion you idiot!"

I stare as he rubs his hands over his face.

"Okay, we're going to see the doctor first thing in the morning, now you two should go to sleep and I will wake Miguel up every hour."

"Why?"

"Because if that concussion is heavy enough you can fall into a coma if I don't that's why."

"Okay." I try to stand up but I immediately sit down again as the rooms seems to be spinning before my eyes. I wasn't this dizzy a moment ago was I?

"You can't even stand?" I shake my head, shit, that wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"I'll help you." Claude stands up but he stumbles as he has had one too many beers.

Aaron pitches the bridge of his nose.

"Claude sit down, I'll first help Miguel up to his room and then come down again to help you okay."

Claude nods and sits down again.

"Now come on captain." He swings my arm around his neck and helps me of the couch.

Muscles I didn't even know I had seemed to protest as we staggered up the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"Hurts, everything."

"Very eloquent as always, that's what happens when you anger mentally instable Russians Miguel."

I wince as if to ephasise his point.

"How did you get home?"

"Drove."

He growled, "Do you have any idea how lucky you've been?"

"Ehh, very?"

Aaron just rolls his eyes as he manouvres us into my room.

"Very indeed, you could have gotten a blackout."

"Oh."

"Idiot."

I just wince as he deposits me on my bed.

"I'll bring you some painkillers when I've helped Claude upstairs, are you alright?"

"Well, it's just, I don't think that…" I lift up my arms a bit and wince again. He immediately knows what I mean, don't ask me how but for some reason that is enough for him to know that I can't get my own shirt off. He quickly helps me out of it and my shoes and socks are also gone, there is no awkwardness what so ever when he does this. Has he really become this accustomed to helping me? The answer probably is yes.

"Aaron?"

"Hhm?"

"Thanks."

I can't see his face in the semi-darkness but I know he is smiling.

"No problem Miguel."

With that he walks away to go and help Claude.


	3. Part III

**Forgotten Soldier: Part III**

"How could he do this Aaron?" Aaron doesn't reply, instead he continues to rub my back soothingly.

"I mean, how can someone be so mean to make a _bet _like that? It's just so, so…"

"Shhh, Mattie, everything is going to be fine."

"But how Aaron, how? I liked Oliver, I really liked him but then he does something like this!"

I burst out in sobs again; to be frank I'm surprised that I still have any tears left after the sob fest that was last night. The initial plan was that I was going to sleep over at Julia's, but after that stunt of that little bastard I didn't want to stay there a minute longer. Romero brought me home at about midnight so I was quit startled to see Aaron wide-awake on the couch but I was relieved nonetheless. He gave me one look over and took me into a bone-crushing hug, he didn't have to ask me what was wrong, he already knew. I think I must have sat there for more than an hour, sobbing and clutching to him like my life depended on it. Aaron never spoke a word, that was what I liked about Aaron; he understood that sometimes just listening was enough. That was also the reason why I always went to him first when I had a problem, Miguel was too hotheaded, if I had gone to him, Oliver would've been a bloody pulp two minutes after I had opened my mouth. Claude was a bit better but he wouldn't have known what to do with that information so he would go to Miguel, and Oliver again would have been a bloody pulp. Aaron just sits and listens; never saying anything but his presence alone is more comforting than any words could ever be.

"Just…believe me Mattie; everything is going to be fine, I promise." He gives me a lopsided grin as he pats my head.

I open my mouth to protest but something in his voice makes me to shut up.

He laughs at my expression.

"Is there something you know that I don't Aaron?"

"Maybe." He stands up and ruffles my hair.

"Don't worry you'll see, now why don't you go and make breakfast and I'll try to wake up Miguel and Claude."

"Aaaaaron!"

He just grins and walks away.

Huffing I start to prepare breakfast. What does he know? How can he be so sure?

"Ouch, why does everything hurt?"

"Knowing Tala you should be happy that you're still alive so shut up."

"But Aaaaaron it hurts!"

"Like whining is going to help."

"C'mon just…"

"Could you two talk any louder?" Claude hisses.

Claude is already sitting at the table looking cross-eyed and clutching his head.

Aaron takes a seat next to him, his eyes are bloodshot from the lack of sleep and his lids are dropping.

Miguel, well… the only word to describe him is woeful. He's a tough guy, but he doesn't handle pain all that well. Wincing he pulls back a chair, his whole face is swollen and the right side looks like one big bruise. In all his pain he looks like a kicked puppy.

"Mattie? Why are you back so early?"

I quickly turn away from him; I don't want to tell him and Claude just yet.

"What's wrong? Mattie…"

The distinctive sound of letters being pushed through the mailbox is my escape.

"I'll get it!" before any of the boys can open their mouth I'm already in the hallway.

Disinterested I flicker through the bundle of paper. Some bills, a couple of commercials, a letter. I blink, a letter for me?

_My Dearest Mathilda,_

_I'm sorry for the events of last night, I'm sorry I made you so upset.  
Aaron contacted me late last night demanding an explanation and now it seems like everything has been a misunderstanding.  
There is something I have to confess to you Mattie, I like you, I like you a lot, I have done so for a long time now.  
See, when you thought you heard Enrique and me betting, my friend was in reality giving me an ultimatum.  
He gave me one last night to confess my feelings to you or otherwise he said he would do it for me._

_I deeply regret how everything went, but I want you to know that my love will be yours if you feel the same and there is one thing I want to say to you.  
Je t'aime_

_With love,_

_Oliver_

Tears are stinging in my eyes but I'm smiling from ear to ear.

"Mathilda are you alright?"

In answer I storm back into the kitchen and letch myself to Aaron's neck.

"Thank you Aaron. Thank you!"

He smiles and pets by back.

"No problem."

Miguel gives us an irritated look, "Can one of you explain what's happening?"

I just wave my letter, "Oliver likes me!"

Claude and Miguel just stare.

"What?"

Aaron grins, "That's a story for another time, now finish your breakfast, you have a doctor's appointment at nine."

"But…"

"No buts, I…" he yawns, "I'm going to catch some sleep, Claude can drive you."

Said boy looks at his food like he was going to be sick but he nodded.

"Okay then I…"another yawn, "I'm off to bed."

Clutching his head Claude nodded to Aaron, the one who always cheered him up and made him forget his troubles, he might never be let _in the clique _but Claude wouldn't trade him for the world.

Miguel watched his oldest friend leave the room, the world might think of Aaron as nothing but another fatso, to him he was the person who would calm him down and back him up, he was the one to patch him up after a fight. A friend worth fighting for.

I smiled at the retreating sight of Aaron, Julia might think of him as nothing but to me he is the one who would always lent and ear, the one who made thing right after all.

To the world, Aaron was someone who could be easily forgotten, but to them, he was the one who cared.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know that limey was a nickname used for English sailors but I used it because of Oliver's hair color. (Lime Green)

You're probably wondering about the title, well here it goes:  
In the Jappanese series the Barthez battalion are called Barthez' soldiers, the forgotten soldier is Aaron because he seems to be truly forgotten. I tried to do some researche on him for my other fic but do you know what I got? Nothing save for a bloody wikipedia page. I mean this, I couldn't find a single fanfic on him, I wonder why is this? Just because of his looks? I can't recall any story with him as a maincharacter, not even one in which he actually is more then just a name. Even in the series he is singled out by the maker:  
1. He's the only obese blader.  
2. He's the only one in his team that wears normal clothes.  
3. He is the only one in his team who doesn't grown some sort of wings during battle.

Personally I think a character like Aaron is a challenge, we know so little about him that as a writer you have to fill in his whole personality. Am I the only one who noticed that Aaron just seems to disappear in stories with the Battalion in it or am I just being to much of a critique?

Please tell me what you think about.

~*~

Silent Pandemonium

p.s.  
( I know that the ending was cheesy)


End file.
